The Last Of Her Kind (A Gravity Falls FanFiction)
by Beth pines
Summary: This takes place somewhere after weirdmageddon
1. Chapter 1

Time-baby's world,The year is 1987½

"The race of the ensnairs have been around as long the earth has been. An ensnair is a hybrid of a vampire, a werewolf, and a dream demon. They can turn themselves into human form to disguise themselves among the human race. They have thrived for over thousands of years."

Blendin Blandon Sr. Stated. He was Time baby's `teacher of the universes.'

"I have a question, If they have survived that long how is it there is only one of them now?"

Time baby asked. His voice bellowing across the room.

"Very good question Time baby. You see, they are cannibals. They eat each other."

Blendin Sr. explained.

"That's grose!"

Time baby replied.

"That's nature, and we so happen to have that ensnair with us today."

Blendin Sr. said bringing in a young lady with black hair, black shirt red tie and plaid skirt and black shiny boots. she wore an ear ring on her right ear and her eyes glowed a yellow green. She smiled an innocent smile.

"Hello, My name's Beth."

She said politely not knowing she was to be exiled.

"Beth you are here by exiled from this time!"

Time baby said.

"What?! Why? I didn't do any thing wrong!"

Beth protested.

"You devoured your own people. That's just wrong."

Time baby said. Blendin Sr. stepped in.

"Um Time baby, that's just nature!"

He said. Time baby pouted at Blendin Sr.

"SILENCE! I have a good reason for doing this. Beth, you will live on earth in human form forever. At least until you find out how to use your powers again..."

Time baby said then Banished Beth to earth in a different time line.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth,The Year is 2017.

Beth awoke in a strange place, the sun stung her eyes as she looked up at the sky.

"(Where am I? When am I? What happened?)"

She thought. She got up off the ground perhaps a bit too fast.

"(Owww, My head... Why does it feel like I've been hit by a train full of elephants?)"

She thought. As she stumbled to her feet she noticed that she had apparently collapsed in the street. A young boy wearing a hat with a pine tree on it and what looked to be his sister who was wearing a sweater with a shooting star on it were directing traffic and making sure that she was alright.

"Hey Dipper! she's awake!"

The girl said to the boy who's name was apparently Dipper.

"(How can anyone stand to wear a heavy sweater in this heat?)"

Beth thought. Dipper ran over to Beth.

"Hey, I'm so glad your okay! oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dipper Pines. This is my sister Mable."

Dipper stated politely.

"Hi, I'm Beth. Um where exactly am I?"

Beth asked.

"Well you'r in Gravity Falls Oregon."

Dipper said.

"What hit me?"

Beth asked. Dipper pointed to a train full of elephants.

"Oh. Well that explains why I feel the way I do."

Beth stated. Dipper looked scared as Beth got up and dusted herself off like this sort of thing happened to her daily.

"What?"

Beth asked.

"Y~You just got hit by a train full of elephants and your basically unscathed?!"

Dipper pulled out his journal.

"There HAS to be a reason!"

Dipper said as he thumbed threw the pages of the journal.

"Dude, ya' know there have been cases of human's with super human abilities. Maybe she's a rare case."

Soos said as he randomly appeared.

"GAH! Soos don't sneak up on me like that!"

Dipper yelled. Soos shrugged.

"Sorry dude."

Soos replied. Dipper kept thumbing threw the journal.

"Dipper, maybe Soos is right. I mean nothing seems odd about her aside from the fact she's just gonna walk away from a train wreck."

Mable said. Dipper sighed.

"Yea maybe... hey Beth? Do you need a place to stay if you do maybe I can arrange something with my Grunkle Stan. He does need more employees to work for him and you seem like you could use a place to stay."

Dipper said.

"Well I don't wanna be any bother..."

Beth said. Mable grabbed Beth's arm.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Grunkle Stan will love having you around!"

Mable said.

~At the mystery shack~

"NO NO NO! I will NOT have another person living in my house! Absolutely not!"

Grunkle Stan protested.

"But Grunkle Stan, she needs a home!"

Mable put on her cutest face.

"And I'll work for free."

Beth said.

"So, you'll work for free if I let you stay in my home?"

Grunkle Stan asked.

"And I'll cook."

Beth replied.

"Kid, you got yourself a home."

Grunkle Stan said.

"Oh and you start your job tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

~Time baby's world.~

"Welcome to the aquarium of space. I am one of the all seeing newts. How may I help you today?"

A ginormous fire-belly newt said to Belndin Balndon Sr.

"Um Yes well, do you know what was time baby's reason for banishing the last ensnair from our demention?"

He asked. The newt nodded.

"Yes. It was fate."

The newt said being as redundant as possible.

"Well, I kinda knew that... But why? What's gonna happen?"

Blendin Sr. asked.

"You would have to consult my friend the Axolotl about that. I can not answer such a vague question. And unfortunately Axolotl is currently unavailable at the moment. Please come back at another time. I'm sure she'll be glad to help you."

The fire-belly newt explained then dissapeared into a vortex.

~Back at the mystery shack~

"Good morning everyone, who wants chocolate chip pancakes?"

Beth asked. Dipper, Mable and Stan all raised their hands.

"Great, I'll get rite on it."

Beth replied.

"Great idea to keep Beth around Mable, It's like having a maid here that works for free!"

Stan said.

"Beth is not a maid. She's kinda like a sister I always wanted!"

Mable stated. Dipper cleared his throat.

"What, your not my sister your my brother silly."

Beth reached for the chocolate chips but they floated into the pancake mix.

"Did anyone else see that?"

Dipper asked.

"What, Beth pouring chocolate chips into the pancake mix?"

Stan said.

"No, the WAY she put them in. It looked like they floated into the batter with out her touching them!"

Dipper replied.

"Your obviously still tired Dipper, here, have some juice!"

Mable said holding out a jug of juice with various items in it.

"Foods ready, Here."

Beth said as she set down a plat of pancakes for each of them.

"Thank you."

Mable said. Dipper completely forgot about what he was talking about and also thanked Beth.

"Yea, umm thanks."

Stan wasn't used to being `polite' So thanking Beth was awkward for him.

"Yup. Any time."

Beth replied.

"Now if you all will excuse me, I'm gonna go mark up the prices on things in the shack."

Beth said.

"Eh? Well she likes to get to work early, I commend that."

Stan said as he shoved a pancake in his mouth.

"WOW these are delicious!"

Stan exclaimed. Dipper and Mable nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

`My first day working wasn't so bad, The Pines family seem kinda nice. I mean after all they DID let me live here at their home. But I don't intend to stay here all my life. A customer just walked in. Well, better get back to work or the old man will fire me and I'll be out on the streets.'

Beth wrote in her diary. She went over to help the deciding customer.

"Puma shirt, panther shirt, Puma shirt, panther shirt..."

Mayor Tyler was trying to decide what shirt to get. Even though he already had a panther shirt, he was still undecided.

"Hello Mayor. My you look nice today! And you know what would be even nicer, If you could let me help you out on deciding what shirt to get."

Beth said to Tyler.

"Oh well that would be lovely, and thank you for doing so!"

Tyler replied. Beth put her hand to her chin, looking like she was having a hard decision to make.

"Hmm... I think you should get both... they would look great on you!"

Beth said. Mayor Tyler's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Your right! How much are they?"

Mayor Tyler asked.

"One hundred dollars each. By the way, is that a new hair cut?"

Beth said. She had been hanging around Stan for too long.

"Oh you noticed! Well since your being so kind I will pay three hundred and fifty dollars for these shirts and you can keep the change for being so nice!"

Mayor Tyler said as he over-payed for his shirts then left.

"Hey boss!"

Beth yelled.

"Yea Beth?"

Stan replied.

"I think we're gonna need a few more jars for the cash and an extra cash register!"

Beth yelled. Stan came running out of his living room.

"What?!"

He exclaimed thinking that some one stole from him.

"Yea, they are filling up fast. Probably due to my fake politeness and my ability to con people into buying more than what they want."

Beth said. Stan rubbed his eyes.

"What? Old man, your creepin' me out."

Beth said.

"I wanna adopt you."

Stan replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"What..."

Beth asked Stan.

"I wanna adopt you, as my second great niece."

Stan replied. Beth sighed and looked at the floor.

"I think I need to take a walk to think that offer over. If that is okay?"

Beth asked.

"Sure kid, anything ya want."

Stan said. Beth grabbed her coat and walked out the door into the woods.

"Hey Grunkle Stan? Have you seen Beth around?"

Dipper asked as he walked into the room.

"Yea she just went for a walk. Why?"

Dipper shrugged.

"She's been acting odd... Even for her... And just earlier today I thought I saw her eyes change from a normal human pupil shape to the shape of Bill's eye pupil."

Dipper shuddered at the thought of there being another dream demon besides Bill. Just then the secret door way opened.

"Who are you talking about?"

Dipper's great uncle Ford asked as he entered the room. Dipper held up a photo of Beth.

"Her name's Beth. She's the girl I told you about, the one that walked away seemingly un harmed from being run over by a train full of elephants."

Dipper explained. Ford looked concerned.

"Dipper, have her eye pupils been changing shape?"

Ford asked. Dipper nodded.

"Yea why?"

Ford pulled out a forth journal that he had been working on.

"Beth isn't a normal human. She is an ensnair. Part vampire, part werewolf, part dream demon. She is potentially just as bad if not worse than Bill."

Ford stated. Dipper looked at the page of the book, puzzled.

"But, she hasn't done anything wrong Grunkle Ford, aside from ripping people off!"

Dipper exclaimed.

"Dipper, you of all people should know that the secrets of Gravity Falls are endless."

Ford said.

"Yea but... I don't see a reason to be scared of her. At least not yet."

Dipper protested.

"In fact, she's pretty awesome."

Dipper said, Ford face-palmed.

"She likely lost her memory after being hit by that train. Look Dipper, If you insist on spending time with her I want you to be careful. Be aware of EVERYTHING she does."

Ford said. Dipper nodded.

"Okay Grunkle Ford."

~Meanwhile, out in the woods...~

"*Sigh* I dunno what I should do... I don't HAVE a family here... Hell I don't even know how I ended up in Gravity Falls... I don't even have any relocation of... well anything but my name..."

Beth said to herself. She sat down on a log by a statue that was covered in moss.

"Huh? what an odd looking statue... Why do I feel as if it is tied to my being here..."

Beth said. A soft wind blew making the trees rustle. Beth yawned.

"Man I'm sleepy... nature always makes me feel at home..."

Beth said as she fell asleep.

*Beth*

A voice whispered. Beth jumped up and looked around.

"Huh. Thats odd, no one's here..."

She shrugged and closed her eyes to try to sleep.

*Beth!*

She woke up again this time on full alert ready to fight whatever shouted her name.

"Where are you? show yourself you coward!"

She shouted. A sound of Laughter came threw the woods.

*Beth I've been sitting by you this whole time.*

Beth looked at the statue.

"Huh?"

She said. The statue began to glow.

*That's right. I've been waiting for you Beth. You wanna know what you are don't you? Well I can help you, but not as I am now. If you free me I can help you find your true self.*

The statue said. Beth was confused.

"W~what do you mean?! And how can I hear you?!"

The sound of laughter came threw the woods again.

*You aren't a human Beth... you may look like one, but you aren't one. But that's a perk of being an ensnair, right?*

The statue laughed. Beth Suddenly was stricken by a flood of memories.

"AHHH what is this?!"

The vision of her exile played and re-played in her head among other various memories. One of which was her turning from a human into a winged wolf-beast with demonic eyes and fangs.

*Now you see? You aren't human. Free me and I'll assist you in taking your revenge!*

the statue said.

"Yes, I will free you."

Beth replied.

*Good. All you need to do is shake my hand.*

As soon as Beth shook the statues hand, It's glow intensified, lighting on fire in a light blue flame.

"Welcome back, Bill."


	6. Chapter 6

~The space aquarium~

"Excuse me, Axolotl? Are you here? I need to speak with you please."

Blendin Blandon Sr. said into the dark void of time. A vortex appeared and a pink frilly newt-like creature came out.

"I am the Axolotl, Please ask your question."

Axolotl stated. Her voice was soft but loud.

"Umm, yes well what is the fate of that ensnair that Time baby exiled?"

Blendin asked. The Axolotl closed its eyes and projected a scene of Beth and Bill in the future that Beth had been transported to wreaking havoc.

"Who's the dorito?"

Blendin asked.

"His name is one that will be feared threw out the cosmos for all eternity. Bill Cipher. The fate that befalls the ensnair is a death brought on by time baby himself."

The Axolotl said.

"Why?! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

Blendin said. The Axolotl blinked.

"If you so wish to preserve this one life, many others will die in her place."

The Axolotl said.

"But I have to tell Bill! For some reason, I can't let this happen..."

Blendin Sr. said as he time traveled to the year 2017.

"So be it."

~Mystery Shack, 2017.~

Dipper was pacing about his room when his sister Mable ran in screaming.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Mable what's wrong?"

Mable was still running around the room screaming at the top of her lungs.

"*sigh* I'll wait till you'r done screaming."

Dipper said. Mable stopped in front of Dipper.

"I'm done."

Mable said.

"Okay, now whats wrong?"

Dipper asked.

"I just saw Beth walking with that triangle guy in the woods!"

Mable said.

"Umm Mable, aren't I the one that's supposed to be the conspiracy crazy one?"

Dipper said.

"Dipper I'm serious! I even have a picture, LOOK!"

Mable showed a picture that she had taken with her phone of Beth and Bill. Dipper gasped.

"Grunkle Ford was right!"

~Back in the woods~

Blendin Blandon Sr. had just arrived in the year 2017.

"*Huff, Puff* Excuse me Bill?"

He said as he approached Bill.

"Yes?"

Bill replied.

"Your friend Beth's in danger, she's not from this timeline and shes been sentenced to death! I've come to say that you need to protect her!"

Blendin Sr. said.

"Beth, is this true?"

Bill asked Beth with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well I'm not from this timeline, but this is the first I've heard of me having a death sentence."

Beth replied. Bill looked back at Blendin Sr.

"I will protect her."

He said. Beth was shocked. She had just met Bill, but still she felt like she knew him for a long time. She got the feeling he felt the same way. Why else would he protect her? Before she knew it Blendin Sr. had vanished back to his timeline.


	7. Chapter 7

`I feel as if I've known Beth for as long as I have been alive, But neither of us have any relocation of each other having met before... And yet I'm compelled to protect her from her fate...'

Bill thought. He was zoning out in his chair while he drank his martini. Beth had dug a tunnel into a face of a cliff and decorated it as best as she could seeing as she and Bill would be staying there for a bit.

"Hi Bill."

Beth said surprising Bill enough that he fell out of his chair.

"Whoa Beth! I didn't hear you come in. Please next time give me a warning before you sneak up on me."

Bill said as he got up off the ground. Beth shrugged.

"Sorry Bill, I thought you'd know I was coming since you know everything."

Beth said. Bill dusted himself off.

"Yea, well I guess it doesn't work like that for other dream demons. Even if you are only a third of a dream demon I still have a hard time picking up your presence."

Bill said.

"Hey are you okay Bill? You seem distracted..."

Beth asked. Bill was zoning out again.

"Umm Bill?"

Beth waved her hand in front of Bill's face.

"Huh? oh yea I'm fine."

Bill said.

"Really, cus it looked like you were being a space cadet just then."

Beth replied.

"I'm fine really..."

Bill said. Beth shrugged.

"Okay then. Hey I've done some planning and I figured out a way to re-create your weiredmageddon."

Beth said. Bill's attention was focused on the plan.

"Yes?"

He asked.

"Well, we brainwash every citizen in Gravity falls. How you ask, well by putting this in the water!"

Beth held up a bottle with light blue liquid in it.

"What's that?"

Bill asked.

"It's a little potion I made to brain wash everyone. Now once everyone drinks it un knowingly of cores we get Ford to get rid of that barrier surrounding the town, and we take our weirdness galaxy wide!"

Beth said. Bill's eye lit up.

"That's AMAZING!"

Bill said. He twiddled his thumbs.

"Umm Beth? May I ask you something?"

He was blushing a bit now.

"Yea whats up Bill?"

Beth asked.

"W~well, As king of weirdmageddon I am in need of a queen... So would you do me the honer of being my queen?"

Bill hid his face in his hands.

"Sure. I'd love to!"

Beth replied.

"Nothing would make me happier than being your queen Bill."


	8. Chapter 8

**~Monday 12:36 pm. main water source of Gravity falls.~**

"Come on Bill, It's not that much farther."

Beth said. Bill floated over to Beth. He groaned in frustration.

"Ugh, Beth we shouldn't have to do this ourselves... why can't we just have one of the guys do it?"

Bill complained. Beth sighed.

"Because they aren't here in this realm for one. And for two don't you want this done right?"

Beth said. Bill floated down to the ground and kicked a rock.

"Yea..."

He said. Beth poured the potion into the main water source.

"Good. Now then lets get back to our hideout."

Beth said. That night Bill began to think about himself and Beth.

(She's always doing stuff for me... I feel kinda bad not doing anything for her in return... I feel even more bad that she has to stay in human form due to the fact that she can't change back into her real form...)

Bill thought. He looked at Beth who was asleep on the bed.

(Maybe, I should do something for her...)

 **~The next day~**

"Beth wake up, our subjects await us."  
Bill said. The people of Gravity Falls were now under the control of Beth and Bill due to the potion. Beth woke up to find Bill in a different form.

"B-Bill? is that you?"

Beth asked. Bill looked human now.

"Yep. It's me."

He replied.

"What made you not wanna be a cute little dorito anymore?"

Beth asked.

"One, I was supposed to be a pyramid, and two I wanted to do something for you, So I changed from a, as you said `a cute little dorito' in to a handsome human."

Bill explained. Beth glomped Bill with a hug.

"That is sooo sweet of you!"

Beth exclaimed. Bill blushed a little.

"Heh, yea I know..."

Bill said. He was about to give Beth a kiss when Time baby broke down the door to the fearamid.

"Beth, your time is up! You must pay the price for your crime!"

Time baby said.

"What have I done to deserve a death warrant and an exile?!"

Beth asked.

"The needless slaughter of your own kind! It would've been different if you ate them like nature intended but you just needlessly killed them!"

Time baby said.

"You'll have to catch me first you time brat!"

Beth said. As she tried to dodge a lazer bullet she ran into an electric spear.

"GAH... N~No..."

Beth gasped. Bill saw his wife to be fall on to the floor in a puddle of her own blood. A tear trickled down his face.

"Beth...?"

Bill whimpered. He floated over to her body.

"...(cough, cough) B-Bill... I..I'm sorry I never got to tell you that...I...love you..."

Beth's final words hung heavily in the air.

"Beth, BETH! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

Bill started shaking Beth's lifeless corps trying to bring her back to life but with no avail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU TIME TROLLS DONE?!"

Bill screamed. He charged at Time baby with the spear that had killed Beth and stabbed him in the eye.

"MY EYE!"

Time baby squealed.

"Be lucky that's all I took from you... Now go before I change my mind!"

Bill said. As time baby and the time patrol left, Bill was alone once more.

"If only I'd protected you better..."

Bill said. He gently kissed Beth's forehead and was about to burn her body when she let out a cough.

"Beth?!"

Bill said.

"(Cough, cough...) Hey... Thanks for bringing me back to life."

Beth replied. Bill's eyes filled up with tears.

"I..I'm so happy your back!"

He said threw sobs.

"I'm glad to be back Bill. I love you."

Beth replied. Soon after Bill and Beth got married and ruled there weirdmageddon together.


End file.
